


De l'intérêt d'être entré dans les livres d'histoire

by JustPaulInHere



Category: Il mio nome è Nessuno | My Name is Nobody (1973)
Genre: Bad Puns, Generation Gap, M/M, POV First Person, PWP, Rule 34, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: À votre avis, que peuvent faire deux hommes dans un train qu'ils ont volé, au beau milieu de rien ? Il n'y a que le désert autour d'eux pour leur tenir compagnie. La liste de leurs options est assez limitée, non ?
Relationships: Jack Beauregard/Nobody
Comments: 2





	De l'intérêt d'être entré dans les livres d'histoire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perks of Being a Dead Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43471) by [ShadowValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowValkyrie/pseuds/ShadowValkyrie). 



> Note de l'auteur, ShadowValkyrie :  
> Écrit à l'occasion du kink_bingo sur le défi "Adoration" Worship (et comme c'est le cas dans le film, cette histoire passe un peu à côté). Je remercie ma bêta Spacelogic. Et : Je suis désolé pour ça. Vraiment. Je blâme le charme de Terence Hill et les bottes sexy d'Henry Fonda. Et oui, je suis au courant que les trains ne marchent probablement pas comme ça.

Peut-être que c'est vrai, ce qu'on dit : le temps ne passe plus de la même manière une fois qu'on est mort. Et pour être mort, votre corps n'a pas besoin d'être déjà refroidi — ou bien même d'avoir été touché par la balle. C'est déjà bien assez de savoir que son destin a été scellé.

Ainsi, de la même manière que la plus longue nuit de la vie d'un homme condamné est celle qui précède l'aube où il sera pendu, les plus longs jours de ma vie furent ceux que j'ai passé dans un train au milieu de nulle part, avec Personne pour compagnie.

Nous avions pris des tours pour alimenter la machine, cuisiner des haricots de temps à autre, et nous parlions peu. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à voir au dehors, seulement les vastes, et immenses étendues vides du désert. Mais c'était toujours mieux de regarder de ce côté-là que de le regarder, lui, et son petit sourire déstabilisant, fait de dents blanches et de cette suffisance à laquelle on ne savait pas s'il fallait répondre en le frappant ou bien en lui rendant son sourire.

— O —

Je me demande pourquoi ça s'est passé ainsi, et pourquoi à ce moment-là, et je n'ai pas la moindre réponse. Peut-être parce que c'était la dernière nuit avant qu'on atteigne la Nouvelle Orléans. On était assis l'un à côté de l'autre, avec la porte de la fournaise entre nous, nos dos pressés contre le métal chaud de la machine pour lutter contre le vent froid qui soufflait, la faible lampe à huile se balançant au dessus de nos têtes, alors que le train grondait à travers la nuit, le bruit des machines et du métal rythmait les ténèbres.

« Tu ne regrettes pas de devoir quitter l'Ouest ? me demanda Personne. » Avant cela, nous étions restés silencieux pendant plusieurs heures, alors que les ombres s'allongeaient et que le soleil se couchait au dehors.

« Si je regrettais, je pourrais rester.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne décision, si elle est facile à prendre. Ça veut dire que tu as négligé un détail.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais entendre ? je rétorquais. Que ça va me manquer de dormir sous le couvert des étoiles, ou quelque chose du genre ? Mon dos me remerciera pour ça, tu sais. Que je vais être nostalgique des jeunes parvenus débarquant devant moi pour balader leurs armes, luttant pour obtenir l'honneur d'avoir tué Jack Beauregard ? Je ne pense pas ! Je vais regretter la solitude, ça je peux te le garantir. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il en restait tant que ça non plus. »

Le désert, éclairé seulement par la lueur de la lune, défilait rapidement autour de nous, toujours aussi vide, comme s'il voulait me traiter de menteur, mais la fumée de la locomotive à vapeur masquait les étoiles en tourbillonnant autour de nous, me rappelant que c'était vraiment une nouvelle époque, et que j'avais raison de partir tant qu'il me restait quelque chose à regarder avec affection derrière moi.

Personne se mit à rire. « Je suis désolé pour ça, fit-il, ne semblant pas repentant le moins du monde. Mais, de tout manière, je n'ai jamais pu voir ce qu'il y a de si merveilleux avec la solitude. »

Il y eut encore un peu de silence pendant un moment. Pas ce genre de silence inconfortable entre des étrangers, ou bien celui exercé entre deux personnes qui se connaissent depuis trop longtemps. Rien que le silence.

« Il n'y aura plus jamais de héros comme toi, dit finalement Personne. » _Héros —_ Je voulais renâcler avec dédain en entendant cela, mais il semblait si calme et si sérieux que je sentais la mélancolie dans ses mots, et qu'elle me touchait également, aussi froide que le vent du désert. J'imaginais que je pouvais sentir le sable encore chaud derrière la fumée omniprésente, et je pensais qu'à cette même heure demain, il aura été remplacé par le sel de l'air marin.

« Il y aura de nouveaux héros, dis-je, me forçant à prendre un ton plus léger. Je te laisse marcher dans mes pas, après tout.

— Dans tes bottes, tu veux dire. » Il baissa les yeux, et siffla entre ses dents. « Et de sacrément bonnes, avec ça. » Le ton railleur était de retour dans sa voix, et pour une fois, j'étais content de l'entendre.

« Eh bien, elle étaient censées me durer toute une vie. Je pensais qu'on m'enterrerait avec un jour. » Je fronçais les sourcils. « Mais je doute qu'ils font toujours ce genre de choses en Europe. » Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à parler, peut-être le soudain espoir dans ses yeux. « Tu devrais probablement les prendre au cadavre du vieux Jack après lui avoir tiré dessus, hm ? » Il sourit, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir si c'était ce qu'il avait voulu entendre ou non.

« Et tu penses qu'elles pourraient m'aller ? »

Je haussais les épaules. « Faut essayer. »

Il sourit à nouveau, de ce petit air narquois de pure malice. « Très bien. » Et avant que je puisse lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête, il était à quatre pattes devant moi —ce qui représentait un certain exploit dans la cabine exiguë— et s'approchait pour dénouer mes lacets. Je me détendais à nouveau, amusé bien malgré moi par l'air sérieux qu'il avait tout en faisant ces gestes, desserrant chaque nœud avec attention et tirant ensuite sur les boucles entrecroisées. Quand il eut fini de le faire jusqu'au bout, il tira, et je le laissais lever ma jambe pour retirer la botte sans résistance. Il la posa à côté, et commença à délasser l'autre.

« Une ne serait-elle pas suffisante pour un essayage ? je demandais.

— On ne sais jamais, fit-il, sa voix un peu dure. Il est possible qu'un lion des montagnes ait essayé de mordre mes orteils d'un côté.

— Vraiment ?

— Eh bien non. Mais ça aurait pu être possible.

— Alors… »

Je tendis ma jambe pour lui, et il se mit au travail dessus avec la même concentration que précédemment, presque de la… révérence, dans un premier temps.

Alors qu'il tirait la botte, sa main frôla ma jambe pendant un moment. Cela me rendit un peu plus tendu, et je réalisais qu'il ne m'avait encore jamais touché avant cela, pas même accidentellement. En fait, personne ne m'avait touché depuis très longtemps. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela semblait tout à coup si important, alors que ça aurait dû être si prévisible. Après tout, on ne tourne pas autour d'autres hommes quand on ne t'a rien demandé, il n'y a rien de mieux pour se faire bourrer de plomb. En particulier quand c'est un homme autour duquel on s'est déjà comporté comme une tante —et une tante se languissant d'amour avec ça.

Il retira ses bottes sans ménagement. Pour une certaine raison, l'acte de mettre les miennes sembla presque religieux, et quand il se mit à retenir sa respiration, avec un sourire et le nom de Dieu sur ses lèvres, quand il fut enfin dedans, je cessais de douter à ce sujet. Je me souvins de la petite scène avec mon chapeau et je me demandais encore une fois quelle part de tout ceci était une comédie pour mon plaisir, et quelle part était sincère.

Il noua à nouveau les lacets et parcourut les quelques deux ou trois pas possibles dans le petit espace, allant et venant plusieurs fois. « Elles ont l'air d'aller, je fis remarquer. » Après cela, il s'étira et se tourna pour s'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Pour être honnête, mes bottes lui allaient vraiment bien. Sur ces longues jambes fines qu'il avait. Je détournais le regard.

« Presque, dit-il. Mais il y a encore un peu de place pour que je grandisse dedans. »

Il remit un peu de charbon dans la fournaise et puis retourna s'asseoir, caressant toujours des doigts le cuir, avec admiration.

« Pour le moment, je vais voir besoin de les reprendre cependant. Jack Beauregard va devoir mourir avec ses bottes aux pieds, tu sais. »

Il soupira, mais il les retira, dénouant les lacets avec beaucoup moins de tracas que quand elles avaient été sur moi. Ensuite il s'approcha à nouveau, se penchant pour les remettre sur mes pieds.

« Laisse moi le faire, dis-je en me penchant pour les lui prendre. » Il n'y eut que quelques centimètres inconfortables pour nous séparer, pendant un moment. Il sentait la sueur et la suie d'aussi près, avec un peu de l'odeur de la poussière dans ses cheveux en-dessous, mais bon, je suppose que c'était aussi mon cas.

Parfois, ça paye d'être un homme mort, aussi. On n'a plus besoin de s'inquiéter des lois, ni de ce que les gens pourraient dire ou penser. Alors j'attirais sa tête vers moi et l'embrassais.

Quand je me reculais, il resta silencieux, me fixant avec des yeux exorbités. Je me demandais si j'avais mal jugé la situation, si j'avais eu tort. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je demandais. Mon ange a avalé sa langue ? »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Eh bien, si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu la fermes, j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt ! »

Il sourit et ses yeux se détournèrent rapidement. Surprenamment pudique pour un homme aussi effronté, tout à coup. Mais il sembla se reprendre assez vite, car lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur moi, son sourire habituel était de retour. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé, c'est tout. » Il s'approcha pour venir chevaucher mes hanches. « Si je continue de raconter des conneries, est-ce que tu vas avoir encore besoin de me faire taire ?

— Possiblement, je répondis, un peu troublé par ce tournant impromptu dans notre discussion.

— Bien. Peut-être qu'on peut faire sans les racontages, par contre. Je n'arrives pas à trouver d'idée à froid– »

Je le fit taire. Et avec ma langue cette fois-ci, et pour une raison quelconque, beaucoup de dents. Il répondit avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme, posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour se tenir à moi, son corps tout entier bougeant contre le miens.

Après un instant d'hésitation, je laissais mes propres mains reposer contre ses flancs, sentant les muscles aux lignes élégantes sur ses côtes, et puis je les glissais vers le bas, saisissant ses hanches et suivant simplement ses mouvements alors qu'ils devenaient de moins en moins cohérents, prétendant qu'une certaine forme de participation de ma part avait lieu.

L'une de ses mains quitta mon épaule droite et vint se reposer sur ma cuisse. Cela me fit sursauter hors de mon état passif. Que croyais-je être en train de faire ?

J'attrapais son poignet fermement et le repoussais. « Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, dis-je alors même que j'avais le sentiment que, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, ce n'était pas le cas. » Je me demandais s'il pouvait deviner à quel point j'étais dur. Mais j'étais convaincu que c'était son cas.

Il haussa un sourcil. « C'est toi qui as commencé, argumenta-t-il, son ton sec malgré sa voix rauque. »

Il n'avait pas tord. Et je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée quant au pourquoi. _Parce qu'il est agréable à regarder, voilà pourquoi. Tu les as toujours aimés comme ça, n'est-ce pas, Jack ?_ contribua la voix de mon frère avec obligeance. Je la repoussais au loin. Je n'avais pas besoin que des fantômes viennent me hanter, et même si ça avait été le cas, Nevada Kid aurait été le dernier sur la liste. C'était pour ça qu'il fallait que je parte. Il y avait beaucoup trop de fantômes dans l'Ouest.

Cette pensée me refroidit assez pour que je croise son regard fermement. « C'est une mauvaise idée de toute manière.

— C'en était une aussi d'aller contre les frères Doherty en '79, répondit-il doucement. » Et puis il sourit. « Et n'oublie pas la horde sauvage. C'est bien la pire mauvaise idée que j'ai jamais vu — mais n'était-ce pas trop amusant ? »

Je lui rendit un regard noir. « C'était–

— Mon idée ? Vrai. Mais tout de même, une plutôt mauvaise. Du genre dangereuse. Mais regarde, elle a fait de toi un héros. »

Il gesticula pour que je libère ses mains, mais je ne le laissais pas faire.

« Je ne comprends pas, dis-je finalement. » J'avais compris que parler, au moins, le tenait facilement occupé. « Tu investis tous ces efforts dans des noms et des réputations, et ensuite tu vas tout effacer comme ça ? Ou bien tu ne penses pas que ce détail aussi fera son chemin jusqu'à ces livres d'histoire auxquels tu tiens tant ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être de ceux qui peuvent tenir leur langue.

— Pourquoi ? Tu penses que quelqu'un posera la question ? » Son sourire était brillant. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité ? "Personne s'est fait baiser par Jack Beauregard", je le leur dirais, "et celui qui dira le contraire sera un menteur fini !" » Il parvint enfin à libérer ses mains, et les reposa promptement sur moi.

Je grognais avec dédain. « Aussi têtu qu'une mule, hein ?

— Seulement quand on en vient à quelque chose que j'ai voulu pendant presque toute ma vie. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je l'ignorais jusqu'à y'a cinq minutes, mais je suis presque sûr que c'est quand même le cas. »

Je pouvais presque le voir : un gamin dégingandé aux cheveux blonds pales et filasses, monté à cheval sur une clôture, tirant sur des canettes en métal et jouant à être Jack Beauregard. Il ne semblait pas avoir grandi. Ou peut-être, avoir mal grandi dans tous les sens possibles.

Je posais doucement une main sur son torse, le coton usé de sa chemise rendu raide par la poussière sous ma paume, et je le repoussais. « Et c'est une bonne raison de ne pas le faire, juste maintenant. Après tout ce temps, ce n'était certainement pas ce que tu voulais. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. »

Il eut un grand sourire. « Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu de me décevoir ?

— Ça suffit ! lâchais-je, en colère contre moi-même. »

Il l'ignora, son sourire ne faiblissant pas un instant. « Tu devrais me dire ce que tu veux que je fasse, et me laisser le faire. Et je promets que je peux prendre soin de moi sans problème. »

Il n'y eut pas de décision consciente à faire, mais quand il se pencha en avant pour m'embrasser à nouveau, je le laissais faire. _Une dernière fois,_ je pensais, _pour le bon vieux temps — pour ces bons vieux jours qui n'ont jamais été. Quel mal pourrait-il y avoir là-dedans ?_ Ce ne serait qu'une chose de plus à laisser derrière mois quand je quitterais l'Ouest.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour que nous reprenions là où nous nous étions arrêtés ; deux hommes adultes, emmêlés comme des garçons dans une meule de foin, et juste aussi prêt de s'embarrasser. Je m'écartais, la respiration laborieuse. « Ralentis. »

Il gémit contre mon cou, incapable de mettre fin au mouvement de ses hanches. Je laissais ma main se glisser dans ses cheveux et lui fit lever les yeux vers moi. Il lui fallut un moment pour que son regard se fixe sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. « N'avais-tu pas prévu de te rendre utile ? » Je poussais un peu vers le bas de manière suggestive alors que de l'autre main, je défaisais la boucle de ma ceinture et repoussais mes vêtements.

Il comprit où je voulais en venir. Comme pour tout le reste, il se mit à la tâche avec un peu trop d'entrain. Et pourtant, il était toujours bon. Il commença doucement, avec des mouvements séducteurs, avant de descendre tout du long, avec ses yeux à moitié clos, et ses joues creuses. Il me laissait diriger sa vitesse et pousser en lui plus profondément.

C'était tentant, de finir juste comme ça. Je l'aurais fait, si j'avais été suffisamment jeune pour pouvoir recommencer assez aussitôt fini.

Alors je tirais pour l'éloigner au contraire, sifflant quand l'air froid frappa mon sexe maintenant humide.

Il se pencha en arrière, s'asseyant sur mes hanches, haletant un peu, léchant ses lèvres avec un petit air suffisant. Il avait les mains sur ses cuisses, juste autour de la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. "Et maintenant ?

— Retires tes vêtements. »

Il le fit ; avec grâce, même excité comme il l'était, et sans la moindre trace de honte. Les bretelles furent les premières à partir, glissant de chaque côté de ses épaules, ensuite, il retira sa chemise, le geste presque suffisamment lent pour le rendre encore plus obscène que ce que sa bouche avait été sur moi. Il y avait des lignes bien dessinées sur ses bras et son torse, là où sa peau passait soudainement de bronzée, à pâle. Après cela, il se leva, décrocha son étui à revolver et suspendit son arme soigneusement sur le mur, à côté de son chiffon, avant de retirer ses chaussettes avec ses pieds et de laisser tomber son pantalon.

Ce devait être évident, à quel point je voulais qu'il revienne en bas avec moi, alors il préféra rester debout, s'étirant avec paresse, ayant bien conscience qu'il avait toute mon attention. Me faisant presque face, il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et, se reposant sur ses coudes, plongea ses doigts dans le pot avec la graisse pour cuisiner, avant de lever un sourcil et de me regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Je hochais la tête et observais alors qu'il faisait glisser un doigt en lui-même. Il se pénétra facilement. Le second demanda un petit peu de travail, et au troisième, la sensation inconfortable pouvait même se lire sur son visage. Je pouvais voir la tension qu'il y avait en lui, ses muscles fins en mouvement sous sa peau, les contrastes étant mis en évidence par les jeux d'ombres et de lumière. Il était toujours dur, malgré tout, et semblait prendre plaisir à ce qu'il faisait —si la rougeur sur son visage et sa respiration hachée en étaient des signes évidents.

Le sol sur lequel j'étais assis commençait à devenir inconfortable. Je changeais de position. Ce geste sembla briser sa concentration et il ramena ses yeux vers les miens. « Impatient ? demanda-t-il ? » Sa tête était penchée d'un côté, et puis il se mit à rire alors que je le fixais durement. Mais néanmoins, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté, à califourchon sur mes hanches, et sans plus tarder, s'empala sur mon sexe, ses cuisses tremblantes sous mes mains. Il était serré, mais pas trop, et il était si bon que ça en devenait dur de respirer. Je n'essayais même pas de me souvenir depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas fait ça. Je ne savais pas que j'avais cette faim en moi pour la chose. Il haleta, et continua de trembler alors que son corps protestait, mais je maintenais mes mains sur ses hanches et je le poussais vers le bas.

Quand je fus en entier à l'intérieur de lui, nous prîmes tous les deux une pause pendant un moment, haletant contre l'épaule l'un de l'autre et tremblant de l'effort demandé pour rester immobile. Sa peau était glissante de sa sueur sous mes mains, et je me perdais pendant un instant à la caresser de mes doigts, laissant des traces dans la suie.

Il recommença à se mouvoir après quelques instants, expérimentant un peu au début, et puis de plus en plus rapidement quand les mouvements nous firent gémir tous les deux. L'image d'ensemble était un peu étrange, assis serrés contre la machine, les hanches poussées vers l'avant, essayant d'avoir assez de prise pour baiser, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais besoin d'en faire autant. Il faut bien laisser les jeunes et vigoureux faire leur partie.

Et il la remplissait bien, glissant de haut en bas sur moi, essayant et échouant à garder un rythme stable, se contractant contre mes poussées. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ce soit trop pour lui, et il jouit, en en mettant partout sur ma chemise, ses dents marquant la chair de mon épaule à travers ma veste. Mais il était suffisamment bon pour continuer à bouger un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il n'y eut plus rien que le plaisir, brûlant et aveuglant, pour moi aussi.

Pendant un long moment, nous ne faisions que respirer, le seul autre son étant celui du charbon craquant dans la chaudière, le sifflement et le bruissement des roues du train sur les rails, et le hurlement occasionnel d'un coyote solitaire à l'extérieur de la cabine.

Personne finit par retirer ses dents de mon épaule, au bout d'un moment, mais il se reposait toujours contre mon torse, un poids chaud et lourd contre moi. « Jack ? »

Je relâchais ma prise sur sa taille. « Non. »

Son sourire s'étirait si discrètement au coin de sa bouche. « Je ne compte pas le faire. »

Sa respiration se fit plus forte et il se mordit la lèvre alors que je me retirais. Calmement, il remonta et referma mon pantalon pour moi, avant de se lever et se s'étirer encore une fois, doucement et avec la langueur de la satisfaction, ne s'inquiétant pas d'enfiler un vêtement. « Je voulais seulement dire que je pense qu'on devrait mettre de nouveau en marche cette vieille dame. »

Je regardais par la fenêtre et réalisais que le train avait ralenti jusqu'à prendre la vitesse d'un escargot.

« On devrait, oui. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas rater mon bateau.

— Ni notre duel, fit Personne avec un sourire bref, un éclair de dents blanches insondables et des yeux bleus par-dessus son épaule couverte de suie et de sueur alors qu'il se penchait pour saisir la pelle à charbon.

— Ni notre duel, je convins. »

Et c'était fini.

— O —

Je suis finalement mort pour de vrai le jour suivant. Enfin, "mort". Pas que ça fasse vraiment la différence. _Le_ Jack Beauregard avait déjà été mort depuis quelques temps.

Je ne revis plus jamais Personne. Mais parfois, je me demande s'il est parvenu à se faire son propre nom, à la fin.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère sincèrement être parvenu à rendre cette belle oeuvre comme il le fallait en anglais, je pense m'être parfois un peu écarté du texte comme je le fais toujours, mais avec pour seul objectif d'en améliorer le rythme dans notre langue française.  
> J'apprécierai vraiment de recevoir un petit commentaire pour me rassurer ;)


End file.
